theislandsfandomcom-20200214-history
Celebrity Character Profile: Alyson Hannigan
. ------ ---- ~ CELEBRITY CHARACTER ~ ---- ------ . . ------ ------ ---- -- Content of this page and stories this character appears in are FICTION' ' and are merely for entertainment purposes, with NO financial gain, or malicious intent. Please enjoy the work put in on these fictional parodies. -- ---- ------ ------ . - - . . . . . 'Celebrity Character Profile: Alyson Hannigan' ---- . PLAYER: . C, REQUESTED BY: . C, ADMIN: . C, . ROLE: . ____, . FIRST APPEARANCE IN STORYLINE: . "__________", STORYLINES: . -- "__________",-- "__________",-- "__________", FINAL APPEARANCE IN STORYLINE: . "__________", . FULL NAME: . A, AKA: . -, __IN: . #___-___, . GENDER: . F, ETHNICITY: . -, FROM: . -, HOMETOWN: . -, SPONSOR: . -, LIABLE-INDIVIDUAL: . -, LIABILITY-DEPENDANTS: . -, . ASSOCIATIONS: . -, . EMPLOYMENT: . -, . ORIENTATION: . -, SPOUSE / PARTNER: . -, SO / GF / BF: . -, FAMILY: . -- _,-- _,-- _, FRIENDS: . -- __,-- __,-- __,-- __, ASSOCIATES: . -- __,-- __, . . . ---- 'Background:' . Alyson Hannigan is an American actress who began appearing in television commercials at the age of four. At age 11, Hannigan moved to Hollywood and continued to audition for roles in commercials, films and movies. Hannigan landed her first major film role at age 14 with the 1988 film “My Stepmother Is an Alien”. In 1989, the actress landed a recurring role on the sitcom “Free Spirit”. In the early ‘90s, Hannigan briefly put her acting career on hold to finish her schooling and went onto earn a degree in psychology from the California State University. Hannigan rose into prominence with her role on the TV series “Buffy the Vampire Slayer” in 1997. The role helped Hannigan land several notable feature film projects including “Boys and Girls” and the “American Pie” series. Hannigan appeared in the stage adaptation of the film "When Harry Met Sally" in 2004 but returned to television in the international hit sitcom “How I Met Your Mother”. In 2005, the actress landed a recurring guest role as Trina Echolls on the TV series “Veronica Mars”. She also starred in the 2006 spoof film “Date Movie”. Through her various film and television roles, Alyson Hannigan has accumulated a net worth of $18 million dollars. Hannigan initially received a salary of $60,000 per episode for role in the "Buffy the Vampire Slayer" though by the time the show wrapped up in 2003, the actress was earning a whopping $250,000 per episode salary. Unofficial estimates suggest Hannigan made over $8.7 million through the role. For her role in the 2012 film “American Reunion”, Hannigan made a cool $3 million. As a child, Alyson Hannigan was athletic and even played soccer till an injury in her early teens forced her to quit. Hannigan’s favorite hobbies include horse riding and painting. In her teens, Alyson Hannigan worked for ‘80s sitcom star Bob Saget as a babysitter who went on to play the narrator on the actress’ hit TV comedy “How I Met Your Mother”. The actress began dating Marilyn Manson’s drummer Ginger Fish in 1990 and the pair were together for seven years before they ended their relationship in 1998. In 2008, she began dating her “Buffy the Vampire Slayer” co-star Alexis Denisof and the couple got married on October 11, 2003. In 2009, the couple welcomed their first child together, a daughter named Satyana Marie. Hannigan gave birth to the couple’s second daughter Keeva Jane in March 2012. . . . ---- 'Physical Stats:' . -- Dress size: 0 Measurements: 34-23-34 inches (86-58-86 cm) Shoe/Feet: 8 Bust size: 32B Height: 5’5″ (165 cm) Weight: 115 pounds (52 kg) . . . ---- 'Transportation:' . __________ . :::::::: -- Black Lexus CT200H Premium Hybrid Sport Compact Hatchback, :::::::: -- Black Lexus RX400H Mid-Size Luxury Hybrid Crossover-SUV, . - Lexus CT200h.jpg|Lexus CT200h Alyson-Hannigan Lexus CT200H.jpg|Lexus CT200h alyson hannigan Lexus RX400H.jpg|Lexus RX400h Lexus RX400h.jpg|Lexus RX400h - . . . ---- 'Gallery': . - Alyson-hannigan-0313-2-xln.jpg Alyson hannigan 6659.jpg Alyson-hannigan-flute.jpg Alyson-Hannigan-cool-wallpaper12.jpg - - - . . . ---- 'Notes': . . . . . ---- . . . . . Category:Celebrity Gameshow Contestants Category:Celebrity WAMmers Category:IRL-Female_Celebrities